


Make-up sex

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: slow hands, make me sweat [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Fucking, LGBTQ, Lesbian Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina SwanMills, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, make-up sex, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: "she secretly loved fighting because the end result was hard, rough and loud, pinned up against the wall make-up sex."More smut make up sex!- Remember beginning of notes for the tumblr prompt I received to write this





	Make-up sex

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Make up sex between a saviour and a queen

Emma walked back into the mansion sheepishly, after an argument she had with her wife over something really stupid. Emma walked up to their bedroom, seeing Regina curdled up on Emma's side of the bed, cuddling her baby blanket.

 

 

“My baby blanket?” Emma smiled softly

 

 

“I couldn't very well hug your yellow bug now could I?!” Regina replied sarcastically

 

 

“No I suppose not.” Emma held back a laugh, knowing that would just piss Regina off even more. The brunette frowned over at the blonde still standing in the door way.

“What do you want Miss. Swan?”

 

 

“Ouch. But I guess I deserved that, I'm sorry baby...okay? I'm sorry.”

 

 

Regina stood up walking slowly over to Emma.

 

 

“Gina I know I was a bitch.”

 

 

Regina suddenly grabbed her wife pulling her into the room, closing the bedroom door and pinning her up against the wall. "Shut up, stop talking and let me fuck you." Regina was firm and dominant in her tone.

 

 

Emma smiled, nodding, she secretly loved fighting because the end result was hard, rough and loud, pinned up against the wall make-up sex.

 

 

"You're going to stop talking now." Regina demanded pulling Emma's top off and Emma pulled down her wife's tight fitting pencil skirt.

 

 

In the next second Regina pinned Emma's arms above her head and against the wall so she couldn't move, she began kissing and sucking on the blonde’s neck, Emma let out a slight moan stopping Regina in her tracks, giving Emma the advantage and in a split second Regina was now the one pinned up against the wall.

 

 

The mayor was able to remove one hand from Emma's grasp placing it gently at the top of Emma's back, the blonde wasted no time at all in pulling of her wife's underwear and lowering her hand down, she started rubbing her fingers gently on Regina's clit, making a small moan escape Regina’s lips.

 

 

Emma slammed her lips against Regina’s, inserting one finger inside getting a contented moan. The mayor rested her head back against the wall, holding onto the back of Emma's neck firmly, as the blonde made a steady rhythm with her fingers inside her wife and the brunette's breathing became heavier.

 

 

Emma started to pick up the pace, making Regina moan even louder than before, leaving Emma with a proud smirk.

 

 

The mayor tightly held onto her wife's shoulders, as Emma inserted a second finger, starting to slowly push harder and faster, Emma thrusted hard and slow a few times, making her wife moan into a smile.

 

 

"Fuck." Regina moaned as Emma's fingers went faster, Regina was hot and sweaty and gripping to her wife's shoulders, as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Emma started to suck on Regina's pulse point.

 

 

"Emma..." Regina panted feeling her arousal bubbling in her lower stomach. "Emma more... I'm so close."

 

 

Emma continued to pump her fingers into her wife's tightness happily, her hand becoming wetter with each thrust. Emma used her other hand to place it on Regina's back pulling her in closer, Smacking her lips on Emma’s and kissing her hard and long, moving her lips roughly, going at the same pace as her fingers.

 

 

"Oh fuck, I'm so close... I need...I need..." Emma knew exactly what the brunette needed, she thrusted her fingers as hard and as fast as she could, rubbing her thumb over her clit, which only made the mayor dig her nails hard into the blonde, dragging them down her back.

 

 

Regina came, screaming out her wife's name at the top of her lungs. Emma slowed down the pace of her fingers bringing Regina down from her climax. She removed her fingers from her wife's throbbing clit, cleaning her fingers and allowing Regina to get her breath back.

 

 

The brunette smirked happily as she spoke through her panting. "I love make-up sex."

 

 

"Me too baby. Me fucking too." Emma smiled gently before kissing her wife slowly.

 


End file.
